guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Fusco
Ask Me Anything You Want But Please Don't Ask Me Things That Are On My User Page...Please. >/''Fusco'' \<09:27, 22 October 2006 (CDT) : Ow, that's a lot of capital letters ;).--Jack 15:59, 27 November 2006 (CST) :: Just The Way I Type On Pages Like This :) >/''Fusco'' \<16:04, 27 November 2006 (CST) How do i upload images of my characters? Ieldra 11:42, 9 December 2006 (CST) : First Get The Image By Pressing The Print Screen Button (Above The Backspace Button) Cut It To Size With Paint Or The Likes And Save It, Then The Image. To Put It On A Page Use '' . Hope That Helps. >/[[User:Fusco|''Fusco]] \ 11:50, 9 December 2006 (CST) Nice page, Fusco. You can now put the '' and '' at my name, 'cause I'm currently working on it. I should try to make these templates you used too, for my characters. Good luck! First Healer Monk 07:35, 10 December 2006 (CST) :Hey Monk Check Your Page :D >/''Fusco'' \< 11:41, 11 December 2006 (CST) ::Here's some problem Fusco; it has to do with the images. When I upload a file and later us it in a tag as you did here, it don't show up, however I can find it when I use search. But when I see the page where the picture should be in (not the picture-page itself, there you can see it), it only shows a red link, saying this file needs to be uploaded. But it is allready uploaded. You know why this is? First Healer Monk 05:44, 14 December 2006 (CST) :::You Need To Make Sure You Have The Right Code, Use This: Looking At Your Page I Can't See Anything Wrong With It. >/ ''Fusco'' \<11:37, 14 December 2006 (CST) ::::True, because I fixed some things, but I think there are some unused pictures to on the wiki-server, because my image tag couldn't fin them. Later, I saw it was best - for me - to first put the tag, then press the red link to the upload page, and then upload the image. Allthough, I did not used the "'' ''" in my tags, because I didn't saw that on the editing quide. First Healer Monk First Healer Monk 04:01, 17 December 2006 (CST) :::::The " " Are There To Quote The Name Of The Image You Don't Need Them In Your Code. >/ ''Fusco'' \<07:00, 17 December 2006 (CST) LOL didn't catch it. sorry if it offended you. Jaimes Laig Romarto 16:50, 4 January 2007 (CST) :No Offence But It's A Good Idea To Leave Peoples Pages Alone And If You See Something Like That Tell Them On Their Talk Page >/ ''Fusco'' \< 04:22, 5 January 2007 (CST) Up-to-date Fusco, on your intro you say you've nothing better to do then playing GW and keeping this page up-to-date, but my former guild still stands as part of the Alliance, even now it's deleted... not that my page is much better, but it's jsut so you know :). FHM (talk| ) 17:54, 19 March 2007 (CDT) :Ok So Playing GW Comes Before This Page Then. Any Better Now? I'm Too Lazy To Up-date It So I Removed It Just For You >/ ''Fusco'' \< 12:22, 20 March 2007 (CDT) ok this is my first time ever commenting so dont yell if do anything wrong fusco i might have a ghials staff totem axe and some other stuff u can buy my ingame name is captin argon Dude.... Tested Tag My apologies for editing your userpage and/or subpages, but a "tested" tag makes a page show up in the "tested" section of the builds, creating a duplicate. –Ichigo724 18:30, 4 April 2007 (CDT) :Doh! [[User:Fusco|''Fusco]] ''(T/ ) 18:34, 4 April 2007 (CDT) ::Same thing on your flailing Dragon build. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 18:35, 4 April 2007 (CDT) On a completely unrelated note, the image on your sig is too big. They can only be 19px max according to policy. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 18:36, 4 April 2007 (CDT) ::I'm Having One Of Those Days Apparently - If It Can Go Wrong It Will - Anyway Fixed The Sig And Won't Put The Tag On Anyother Builds I Save :D [[User:Fusco|''Fusco]] ''(T/ ) 18:41, 4 April 2007 (CDT) :::Well then, I hate to bother you further, but, your image isn't "legal" to begin with. You can't use an existing image, you have to use one that you upload because it has to redirect to your userpage. I would just copy the image, change it slightly and then re-upload it. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 18:43, 4 April 2007 (CDT) ::::There We Go Then - Crisped It Up A Bit See Much Difference Though :`( Don't Think I'm Doing Anything Wrong Now But If I Am Please Tell Me...I'm Sure You DO Love Bothering People Like That :D [[User:Fusco|''Fusco]] ''(T/ ) 19:41, 4 April 2007 (CDT) :::::Looks fine. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 19:42, 4 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::How DO You Do That - I Bearly Hit Submit And You Had Replied! [[User:Fusco|''Fusco]] ''(T/ ) 19:45, 4 April 2007 (CDT) :::::::I am a recent changes vulture... hmmm... I should make a userbox for that... [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 19:48, 4 April 2007 (CDT) :::::::: Something like this?: [[User:Fusco|''Fusco]] ''(T/ ) 20:06, 4 April 2007 (CDT) Profile Template I was browsing looking for a good template to base my Profile on, and i came across your Character template. I was wondering if i could use it for my page? If not then i'll change it. User:Khazad Guard Also would you be able to help me with the border? I cant seem to get it right. Thanks and great profile.--Khazad Guard 03:49, 30 September 2007 (UTC) :Thanks for the help dude. Its fine the way it is. Thanks Alot!Khazad Guard 02:20, 2 October 2007 (UTC) ::Could I also use it, my page needs a makeover. RT | Talk 10:58, 1 December 2007 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 13:23, December 1, 2010 (UTC)